


Somebody Save Me

by beatlesgrl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stiles is a mermaid, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesgrl/pseuds/beatlesgrl
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Somebody Save Me

Derek was slowly sinking to the bottom. That kanima came out of nowhere, paralyzed him on the boat, near his parents house. The water’s deep enough here, though, that by the time he finally can move…

It’ll be too late to go to the top anyways.

He feels himself settle just as his last breath leaves his lungs, and he can see black spots dancing in his vision as he lets himself go. Pointless to fight when you can’t move to do so.

—-

Stiles had been watching the floating house for a while now. At least, he thinks it’s a floating house. It’s smaller than a house, but it looks like people live there, if only temporary. Maybe it’s what his dad calls a….boat?

Maybe.

He sees the people on board start calling out, towards the water, shouting a name. He can hear them worrying about someone named Derek, falling overboard, not being able to swim to the surface because of a…kanima? What the hell is a kanima?

At any rate, Stiles dived under the water just to see if there were people down there, the only thing sticking out was his dorsal fin, the grey color most people mistake for sharks.

He focused his vision and saw a man, laying on the sea floor, his back against a rock like he was merely napping there. But Stiles could see the lack of movement.

His dad always told him to never go near humans. Humans were dangerous beings. They could sell you, maybe even eat you. Merfolk never interacted with humans because of the fear they created.

Stiles dove down and went to him anyways.

He swam gently in between this strange man’s legs, and lifted his face from his chest. This man looked…looked…

Like the most beautiful thing that God could’ve created.

Without hesitation, Stiles took a deep breath through his gills (kind of painfully since Stiles hadn’t properly opened them up before doing so) and pushed the new air into this man’s mouth. Just a little bit of air to help his lungs. He then took his wrist and started pulling him upwards. He ended up having to wrap his arms around his waist to pull him. Farther and farther from the floor, closer and closer to the surface. Stiles felt like his arms were going to come off, his tail was going to be sprained if they didn’t reach it soon.

Before he knew it, though, they broke the surface and Stiles made sure to let his gills close properly before taking in the fresh air. He saw the beach up ahead, closer than he had expected, and he let the waves carry them until they sat on a shelf. Not on the beach, but enough that this man could get up when he was awake.

If he came awake.

The stranger still wasn’t breathing, wasn’t moving. Desperately, Stiles decided to try giving him some air again. Maybe that’ll work…

He took another breath and pressed his lips firmly on the mans and just breathed air. He hoped it’d work.

—-

Derek felt himself struggling out of the darkness before his eyes opened suddenly to bright light and a wave of nausea. He turned on his side and coughed and coughed up the water that he had inadvertently breathed in.

But he wasn’t in the sea anymore. He wasn’t paralyzed anymore. He was on a beach. He was alive.

Derek sat up slowly and took in his surroundings, and was surprised to see something lying in the ocean still. His upper torso was shown, but his legs were under the water.

Or his tail, since Derek could clearly see a dorsal fin that people normally didn’t have. A merman?

“Are you alright?” The merman spoke suddenly, like he was concerned. Like maybe he had been the one to save Derek’s life.

Derek gaped a little, but found himself nodding slowly in response. The smile that was returned though? Made Derek’s now beating heart beat just a little faster.


End file.
